utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Colon
colon (ころん) is an who started singing in late 2014. He has a laid-back, soft and shota voice, yet it can become richer with vibratos and grunt sounds such as in his cover of "Idola no Circus -DIVELA Remix-" , especially in high note as in "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" . Occasionally, there are moments in his songs that he doesn't take seriously, such as in his cover of Dance Robot Dance. His most popular solo cover is "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru" with 520K views on YouTube. From what can be observed from his game play videos and mini skits with Strawberry Prince, colon has a very exuberant and playful nature. His way of act can be compared to that of a typical YouTube gamer, as his reactions are typically filled with screaming/exaggerated sounds. As of recent, he is often portrayed with goat horns or as pictures of goats, the latter typically being used by the members of Strawberry Prince. His mascot, resultingly, is also a goat. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Strawberry Prince List of Covered Songs (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.12.26) # "Pierrot" (2015.01.22) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) -sat1080 Mix ver.- (2015.01.31) # "Shounen Shoujo Chamaleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.02.27) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.14) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) -ЯIAIR's Electro Mix- (2015.06.11) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2015.06.26) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.07.02) # "Anti Beat" (2015.07.10) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) -Rap ver.- feat. colon and Takayan (2015.10.10) # "Idola no Circus" -DIVELA REMIX- (2015.10.31) # "Jitter Doll" (2015.11.29) # "World Lampshade" (2015.12.26) # "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" (2016.01.17) # "Ghost Rule" -Rap ver.- feat. colon and Takayan (2016.01.29) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) -Piano ver.- (2016.04.09) # "Alien Alien" -ЯIAIR's Electro Mix- (2016.06.02) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-Evading Rock) (2016.06.25) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) -Rap ver.- feat. colon and Takayan (2016.07.07) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Aviation Girl) (2016.07.23) # "Aira" (2016.08.21) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. colon, Satomi, Ketchup, Jel, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.11.08) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta" (It Was Supposed to Be Hated.) (2016.12.08) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen song; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) (2016.12.15) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.22) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.01.26) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jel and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) feat. Nanamori and colon (2017.02.17) # "Kemono Friends OP" feat. colon, Nanamori, Rinu, and Root (2017.02.24) # "Charles" (2017.03.02) # "Ame to Petra" (Rain and Petra) (2017.03.12) # "Romeo" feat. colon and Madotsuki@ (2017.04.13) # "Chiisana Koi no Uta" (Song of a Small Love -Synth Rock Cover) (MONGOL800 song) (2017.05.29) # "Haikei Doppelganger" feat. colon and Root (2017.06.08) # "Redire" (2017.06.26) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (2017.07.13) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.08) # "Sand Planet" (Short Version) (YT Only) (2017.09.10) # "Byoumei wa Ai Datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.24) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.14) # "Proto Disco" (2017.12.02) # "StrawberryPrinceForever" (Original) feat. Root, Nanamori, Rinu, Satomi, Jel, and Shiyun (2017.12.27) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2018.01.07) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru" (Hated by Life Itself) (2018.01.07) # "Roki" (2018.03.29) # "Rocket Cider" (2018.03.31) # "Outsider" (2018.04.10) # "Koshitantan" feat. Satomi (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2018.05.05) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. colon, Root, Rinu, Satomi, Jel, and Nanamori (Today Will Be Cheerful) (2018.05.06) # "Hello Dystopia" (2018.06.17) # "Kinboshi no Dansu" (Dance of Venus) (2018.07.11) # "Kinboshi no Dansu" (Dance of Venus) feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.11) # "Susei Honeymoon" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.25) # "Strawberry Summer Fireworks" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.08.26) # "Haikyo no Kuni no Arisu" (Alice in Ruinland) (2018.09.17) # "The Parade is Here" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.09.30) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (Love Words Ⅲ) (2018.11.07) # "Strawberry Halloween Night" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.11.11) # "Kore Seishun Andaasutando" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (Understand This Youth) (2018.12.09) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2018.12.10) # "Jigsaw Puzzle"(2018.12.19) (YT Only) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Riinu, Nanamori (2018.12.16) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Strawberry Prince albums, go here |track1title = Haiboku Hero}} Gallery Trivia *In Strawberry Prince livestream (July 9, 2018) he stated that he wanted to become a primary school teacher. *In a photo posted on his birthday, a balloon spells out "Happy 22nd", indicating colon is 22 years old as of 2018. *He owns a cat named Yamamoto and a dog named Koron, with the same Japanese spelling as his own name. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter * TwitCasting Category:Strawberry Prince